


Семейный праздник

by mishmedunitsa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для ГП-Обзоров на фест "Слизеринский новый год" (2012-13)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семейный праздник

В гостиной гулко пробили часы. Одиннадцать. Счастливые люди в компании своих любимых упаковывают последние подарки, готовятся к завтрашнему празднику. Тусклая лампочка в прихожей мигнула, словно соглашаясь — это стало последней каплей. Осознание своего отчаянного одиночества навалилось со всей силой — до боли в груди. Не имея никакого терпения пережидать эту муку, Гарри в сердцах шарахнул по несчастному светильнику Бомбардой. Хлопок, рассыпчатый стеклянный звон, мгновенная темнота… Облегчение длилось доли секунды, за ним пришло понимание, какой бесполезной и глупой была эта детская выходка. Глубоко вздохнув, он открыл рот, чтобы произнести «Люмос» — как вдруг, словно ответ на незаданный ещё вопрос, появился свет от чужой палочки. На миг Гарри показалось… Светло-серая прозрачность глаз, впадинка под скулой… Но нет.  
— Сириус? Ты-то что здесь делаешь, ты же собирался…  
— Ты тоже собирался, если я не ошибаюсь. — Такого недружелюбного тона Гарри от крёстного, кажется, ещё не слышал.   
— Что случилось?   
— О, всё отлично. Просто, кажется, с нашими планами сегодня никто не считается, так ведь? Это ли не повод встретить Рождество в чудесной компании старого скрипуна крёстного! — а вот это преувеличенное веселье в голосе Сириуса нравилось Гарри ещё меньше.  
— Слушай, правда… Я рад, очень рад, что мы будем вместе, — Сириус скептически скривился на это. — Но что всё-таки случилось? Перед уходом ты был такой …счастливый.  
Прозвучало это как-то жалко. На утомлённом и разочарованном, голубовато-сером в свете неяркого Люмоса лице крёстного легко читалось подтверждение этому.   
— Был. Это ты хорошо подметил, Гарри. Ключевое слово «был». Возможно, ты замечал, что жизнь опережает наши ожидания? Мчится так, что не успеваешь под неё подстраиваться. Ты думал, что всё меняется к лучшему, что наконец можно свернуть с узенькой кривой тропинки на широкое шоссе и мчаться по нему на своём мотоцикле. А этот поворот, оказывается, был всего лишь петлёй перед очередной просёлочной тропкой, ещё кривей и неровнее, чем была…   
Гарри помолчал, пытаясь осознать смысл метафоры.   
— Ну… Ты же всегда можешь подняться в воздух. Твой мотоцикл — не какая-нибудь маггловская колымага.   
— Нет. На обочине стоят полисмены, и мне приходится ехать медленно и печально, чтобы не нарваться на штраф. Всё, пожалуй, я иду спать. — Сириус совсем уж обречённо махнул рукой. Было неправильно отпускать его в таком состоянии, Гарри даже забыл о своих огорчениях, видя, как подавлен крёстный.   
— Погоди, сначала скажи мне, где та бутылка… ну маггловский виски, который тебе так понравился. Ты, кажется, обещал припасти на праздники?   
— Отличная память, Гарри. И отличный ход. Да, пожалуй, хорошая доза Гленливета сможет хотя бы до завтрашнего утра примирить меня с тем, какой я мудак. И не только я. Пошли. 

***  
Сириус явно задался целью, чтобы уже к полуночи они оба не помнили о своих проблемах. Впрочем, Гарри сейчас был этому только рад. От большого глотка густо-яркого, словно с привкусом горького дыма, виски потеплело в груди, а в голове зашумело. Невнятица эта то и дело складывалась в беспощадные фразы, которые ехидно произносил тот самый голос, который Гарри хотел бы сейчас услышать — но совсем с другим выражением. «Сам дурак, Поттер. Упрямый, как квинотолап, и гордый, как гиппогриф. И толку теперь тебе от твоей гордости?»   
На смену мрачной напряжённости Сириуса пришла спокойная тёмная грусть. Он крутил в руке стакан с остатками виски, иногда вглядывался в него — с той же безнадежностью увидеть что-то хорошее, с какой Гарри разглядывал кофейную гущу на уроке Предсказаний. Гарри старался не смотреть в его сторону — в полумраке гостиной, где они устроились в креслах у камина, почему-то виднее были именно фамильные блэковские черты — те же, что так нравились Гарри в племяннике Сириуса. Замечать их сейчас было просто больно.   
— Так что у вас с Драко произошло? — Гарри вздрогнул, выдернутый из своих мыслей вопросом, прозвучавшим слишком громко в замершей тишине старого дома. — Наверняка опять поссорились из-за полной ерунды.   
— Ты каждый раз так говоришь. Всё тебе ерунда. — Вот уж что Гарри сейчас не хотелось обсуждать, так это — горячее и обидное. И слишком важное. — Лучше расскажи, что случилось у тебя. И вообще, может, наконец откроешь мне страшную тайну, с кем ты встречался и кто тебя так расстроил. Она что, замужем? Я ведь тебе не чужой, Сириус, и уж точно не буду отговаривать или осуждать…   
Хрипловатый смех оборвал Гарри на полуслове.   
— Нет, она не замужем. Ты прав, это всё меняет. — Гарри недоуменно пожал плечами —ничего такого он не имел в виду. Но Сириус явно говорил о своём. — Это, пожалуй, даже снова наполняет меня надеждой. И я запомнил твоё обещание не осуждать. Давай сюда стакан, я всё-таки собираюсь развязать тебе язык.

***  
Сопротивляться Сириусу в таком целеустремлённом настроении Гарри всегда было сложно. И он действительно сам не заметил, как начал рассказывать — сначала нехотя. Но воспоминания были настолько обидные, что скоро он почти кричал.  
— Ну какая к чёрту разница, будет свеча серебряной или золотой! Я вообще не обращаю внимания на такие мелочи — что-то там горит красиво, и ладно. А можно и вообще без свечи и шариков этих, да и без ёлки по большому счёту. Главное, чтобы… Эх… — Гарри горестно взмахнул рукой. — Но нет, он давай мне доказывать, что «оформление в слизеринских цветах стильное», а от гриффиндорского красно-золотого уже всех тошнит.   
Гарри не ждал от крёстного совета или решения — было только желание наконец выплеснуть эмоции, выговориться. Но когда Сириус в ответ закашлялся от смеха, подавившись глотком виски, проигнорировать это было невозможно.  
— П-п… пха-ха… П-прости, Гарри! — Сириус пытался отдышаться, одновременно состроив такую умильно-виноватую физиономию, что Гарри раздумал хлопать дверями гостиной, и теперь стоял, не зная, то ли и правда посмеяться за компанию, то ли устроить драку. — Честное слово, я не над тобой смеюсь! Это действительно очень грустно — ты даже не представляешь, насколько я тебя понимаю! Но чёрт возьми, давай вспомним ваши крупные ссоры за последний год…  
Гарри удивлённо отступил — его качнуло волной магии, принесшей со второго этажа растрёпанный ежедневник в кожаной обложке.  
— Сириус, ты что, записываешь это? Не могу поверить!!!   
— Погоди… сейчас, вот. Я искал чистый листок для списка, дурень. Не хватало мне ещё вести летопись твоего романа — на это у вас есть Скитер… Тише, не дерись!  
Он аккуратно подтолкнул Гарри в его кресло — сил сопротивляться уже не было, оставалось только в ошеломлении качать головой, закрыв лицо ладонью.   
— На День святого Валентина вы поссорились из-за конфет с кофейной начинкой. В марте было почти спокойно — твоя неправильная, с точки зрения Драко, ставка на квиддиче не считается. Зато в самом начале апреля вы разошлись навсегда из-за — Мерлин мой, сам себе не верю, — из-за слова «лохмы», которое Драко неосторожно обронил вблизи Скитер. Неважно, что в контексте это звучало как «эти лохмы Поттера убийственно сексуальны». В мае вы разругались в пух и прах на министерском балу из-за лишнего, на твой взгляд, танца Драко с Флёр Уизли. Я-то помню, как она его затащила танцевать — чуть ли не силой. Но неважно, дальше. Июнь — опустим мелкую ссору из-за неправильной марки одеколона, который ты подарил Драко, зато потом вы не сошлись во взглядах на место проведения уикенда. Да, я понимаю, что между Батом и Скарборо есть разница — но вряд ли настолько большая, чтобы не разговаривать из-за этого неделю. Июль…  
— Достаточно! — Гарри взвыл, вспомнив идиотскую ссору на дне рождения — повод был настолько незначительным, что стыдно было произносить вслух. — Очень убедительная подборка. Если ты сейчас тоже скажешь, как Рон, что мы не подходим друг другу, то… Наверное, мне придётся согласиться.   
Неужели и правда всё кончено?..  
— Забей на Рона, — Сириус мотнул головой так резко, что виски из стакана плеснул на пол. — Тоже мне, эксперт по отношениям! По-моему, всё идёт отлично — кроме того, что кому-то надо скорее извиниться. Вы же действительно ссоритесь из-за ерунды!   
Сказанное шёпотом, с одобрением и почти завистью «Зато как потом страстно миритесь!» Гарри принял за слуховую галлюцинацию после виски.   
— Вперёд, иди покайся и перекрась свечу в серебряный. Наверняка Драко сидит один и дуется, не пойдёт же он в таком настроении в Мэнор.  
Волшебный Гленливет делал эти слова такими убедительными, или Гарри сам уже всё решил? Но для приличия надо было посопротивляться.  
— Ты себе не представляешь — чем мельче и ерундовей был повод для ссоры, тем сложнее потом мириться!   
— Почему же, прекрасно представляю. — Сириус усмехнулся, глубоко вздохнул и, словно решившись на что-то, резко поднялся из кресла. — Идём, провожу тебя. В конце концов, Рождество — семейный праздник, а твоя семья теперь — Драко, и только во вторую очередь я.   
— Даже если он потащит меня к Люциусу и Нарциссе? — Гарри скривился.   
— Ничего не поделаешь, это тоже семья — уж мне-то можешь не рассказывать, — Сириус довольно неделикатно подталкивал его к прихожей: камин они давно закрыли после пары неловких ситуаций — уж очень удобный диван стоял в гостиной.   
— Да я иду-иду уже, Сириус! Но что ты будешь делать один?   
— За меня не беспокойся — виски ещё есть, а на утро где-то было Антипохмельное.   
— Но… — Гарри представил одинокого и неприкаянного крёстного в пустом доме — даже Кричера они чуть ли не силком выставили в Хогвартс, к компании эльфов, считавших этого зануду кем-то вроде всеобщего дедушки.   
— Какое знакомое выражение на лице! Засунь эту ненужную филантропию… куда подальше, пока я не рассердился. Всё равно мне пора спать, а у тебя есть важное дело. С наступающим, и передавай Драко привет!  
Сириус ловко выставил Гарри за дверь, молоток гулко бумкнул на прощание. Морозный ночной воздух защипал щёки, нагло забрался за воротник джемпера: слишком горячее желание скорее наладить личную жизнь Гарри так распалило Сириуса — впрочем, не без участия виски, — что он даже не дал крестнику надеть куртку. Можно, конечно, было бы аппарировать так — но в глубине души Гарри верил, что они с Драко действительно помирятся, завтра пойдут гулять, как и планировали — а без куртки в декабре неуютно даже магу. Гарри решительно заколотил в дверь.

***  
Он успел выстучать молотком чуть ли не всю «Джинггл беллс», когда Сириус наконец открыл. От неожиданности Гарри едва не упал с крыльца — на секунду мелькнула мысль, что он не туда попал: тёмная мрачная прихожая теперь переливалась серебристыми и зелёными огоньками, ослепляющими после полумрака улицы.   
Сириус, скрытый створкой двери, не удивился возвращению Гарри — но отреагировал неожиданно, хотя и с нескрываемой радостью в голосе. Слегка противоречившей словам.   
— Что, так не терпится услышать мои извинения, подлая ты змеюга? …Гарри?!!  
— Э-э-э…  
— Прости, я думал… Я ждал другого человека. Что-то случилось? Почему ты без куртки? — Сириус был так растерян и смущён, что Гарри не стал напоминать, кто не дал ему одеться.   
— Я на минуту, только возьму… — за спиной вдруг взметнулся круговорот снежинок, раздался хлопок — и теперь уже оба, Гарри и Сириус, с удивлением смотрели на нового визитёра.   
— Поттер, почему ты без куртки? Решил от огорчения покончить жизнь самоубийством путём доведения себя до пневмонии? Здравствуй, Сириус, ты в курсе, что твой крестник — идиот? — Драко Малфой был безупречно невозмутим и невыносимо ехиден — но Гарри чуть не заплакал от радости, снова услышав этот высокомерный голос. Потому что за ехидством и насмешкой в нём явственно слышалось тепло и даже, кажется, немного вины — а значит, и желание скорей помириться. Впрочем, это было очевидно — зачем бы ещё Драко появился здесь за считанные минуты до Рождества?  
— Так ты всё-таки согласился со мной, что слизеринские цвета подходят к этому празднику гораздо лучше — и извинился таким оригинальным способом? Очень красиво, только, может, стоило сделать это дома? — Драко одобрительно разглядывал фонарики и гирлянды в прихожей, о которых Гарри успел забыть. Откуда они взялись, неужели, пока Гарри мёрз на крыльце, Сириус украшал дом — но зачем?!   
Словно в ответ, на заиндевелой брусчатке у крыльца взвился ещё один аппарационный вихрь. Гарри не удержался от слегка истерического смешка, когда осознал, кто это и что, судя по всему, связывает его с Сириусом. Действительно, Северус Снейп был не замужем, тут Гарри не ошибся.   
— Поттер, Драко. — Снейп мельком поприветствовал их сухим кивком головы — но тут же перевёл взгляд на Сириуса: — У нас что, пикник на крыльце? Дети тоже участвуют? Это и имелось в виду, когда твой патронус тявкал мне о том, что «Рождество — семейный праздник»?  
Сириус нерешительно кашлянул, искоса глядя на замерших Гарри и Драко.   
— Мм. Идёмте в дом, а? Без трёх минут двенадцать.   
Оставалось только подчиниться.   
— Ну что, Блэк, теперь ты убедился, что строгий слизеринский стиль куда больше подходит для украшения дома в Рождество, чем это ваше совместное с магглами красно-золотое помешательство? Эта гирлянда из змеек у тебя получилась особенно удачной, пожалуй, стоит украсть идею для Большого зала, — Снейп одобрительно оглядывался по сторонам, снимая в прихожей тёплую мантию.   
Драко, услышав эти слова, возмущённо дёрнулся — но Гарри с большим удовольствием заткнул ему рот поцелуем, услышав бой часов. Главное уже получилось, сейчас они встретят праздник в тёплой семейной — как ни крути! — компании, а потом уже разберутся, кто первым должен был извиниться, кто украсил дом и зачем. Почему-то Гарри не сомневался, что легко добьётся прощения: он действительно убедился, что Рождество в слизеринском стиле — это замечательно.


End file.
